


Quiet Moments

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sunrises, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Cody/Obi-Wan Drabble Collection
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunrise and tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The sunrise was pretty yesterday.

Cody sinks down so he can sit on the ground next to Obi-Wan. Everything is done. They’re as safe as they can be until a ship gets here to pick them up. He takes his helmet off and follows Obi-Wan’s gaze. The sky is orange around the buildings in the distance, but gives way to a pinkish hue that changes from a light to a dark violet. It makes Cody’s breath catch.

Obi-Wan sighs and leans into him. Cody smiles softly, before uncapping the travel mug of tea. He watches as Obi-Wan breathes the scent in.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan sighs.


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up to Obi-Wan encouraging him to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the 100words prompt delete on dreamwidth.

Cody wakes up feeling disoriented. He’s forgotten to… “I need to delete the…”

“Supply request,” Obi-Wan finishes for him. “Waxer already took care of it. You’re supposed to be resting.”

Cody blinks at him slowly, then takes in their surroundings and realizes he must have been using Obi-Wan’s shoulder as a pillow. He starts to apologize, but Obi-Wan just makes a soothing noise and eases him back there.

“Everything’s taken care of. Rest,” Obi-Wan reassures.

It’s difficult to keep his eyes open. Cody turns his head, breathes in Obi-Wan. He’s drifting off when he feels a kiss on his forehead.


	3. A Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes Cody to see a waterfall that looks like it's on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the anythingdrabble prompt water on dreamwidth. Inspired by the [Yosemite Firefall](https://yosemitefirefall.com/yosemite-firefall-horsetail-fall/).

Cody know that it’s a trick of the light, the angle of the sun. The water isn’t really on fire, even if that’s what his eyes are telling him. He smiles and turns to Obi-Wan, who’s watching his reaction instead of the waterfall.

“Thank you,” Cody tells him as he leans in.

“You’re welcome.”

“Gree is going to be so jealous.”

Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow.

Cody snorts, then kisses Obi-Wan, before telling him, “Yes, dragging me up here the last two nights until this happened was worth it because I get to make Gree jealous, but it’s also very romantic.”


	4. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone prompt speed on dreamwidth.

Obi-Wan knows himself well enough to say that when he falls in love it’s a gradual thing. Sometimes it even sneaks up on him. That’s not to say he doesn’t love easily. He loves so many of his fellow Jedi, they’re his family. He cares for the people he meets and gets to know, but romantic love, that’s not something that happens to him with any great speed.

Then Cody spin kicks a droid with precision and a snarky comment.

Then Cody hands him back his lightsaber, again and again.

Then Cody flirts back, delight in his eyes.

It’s inevitable.


End file.
